


Mestrado

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boto Cor de Rosa, Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, a piada do diploma nunca fica velha vai, droubble, folclore brasileiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: Uma gravidez inesperada atrapalha os planos de uma jovem universitária.





	Mestrado

Sua natureza  _ casta _ jamais levantaria dúvidas, claro que ela ser boa nos punhos em nada tinha a ver com toda a situação. Sentada no bar com algumas amigas, bebericou um suco com desgosto, a viagem de volta para o interior de São Paulo foi terrível com todo o enjoo natural de uma gravidez aliada a turbulência do avião.

— Eu sei que você não acreditam em mim, olha eu não ia jogar meu mestrado em Biologia no ralo em plena pesquisa de campo na Amazônia, mas tem coisas nesse mundo que não se explicam, eu juro que não transo sem preservativo e tomo anticoncepcional injetável esqueceram?

As amigas gargalharam, brindaram os copos de chope e a veterana da barrigudinha apenas piscou maliciosa.

— Oh claro, e ele usava um belo chapéu certo? Ah sim, e um terno, em pleno calor amazônico.

A grávida fez cara de desgosto, não se sabia de raiva ou da ânsia do vômito que se seguiu. As caretas de nojo vieram junto.

— Ele podia estar de peruca okay? Eu mandei tirar a porra do chapéu, e era só colete e shorts social.

— Claro claro, e botos tem mais de uma cria por vez. Aliás, jura que são sêxtuplos?

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, foi uma referência idiota aos sêxtuplos xD, fazer o que


End file.
